


Hatake Pack Formation

by CyanBlaise



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanBlaise/pseuds/CyanBlaise
Summary: When Kazuki Hatake (OC) learns about his heritage he fully embraces what it means to have a pack. What happens next no one expected. He takes what it means to be pack and applies it to more pups than any Hatake has before.





	1. Konohagakure

**Author's Note:**

> So I have been plotting out a clan war era fic with many OC’s when I had an idea that kind of got carried away. I’ve had trouble getting momentum for the start of the story so I’ve been working on later piece’s and this happened. It doesn’t quit fit in with what will actually happen and is set more around the time when Naruto is set but I thought I’d put it up. Hopefully you’ll like it or at least get a laugh out of part of it.   
> Thing’s you need to know: Momo is a Uchiha, she is Kazuki’s older half-sister. Momo is one of Kazuki’s primary care givers as their mother is dead. His father was a Hatake so Sakumo took on the duty of teaching him what it means to be pack. What Sakumo didn’t know is that their mother liked to look after children and had adopted orphans. Thus I give you Kazuki Uchiha-Hatake and the formation of pack. I play fast and loose with the timeline and characters but it’s not meant to be a serious story. Enjoy.

The villagers had often told Momo that she had an eclectic family. It was true enough, especially when Kazuki started to take after their mother. It almost seemed like he was adopting another child into his ‘pack’ every day. Maybe letting him get to know his father’s heritage hadn’t been such a good idea after all. It may have helped him get over loosing their mother but she hadn’t known that this would be the result of his mixed Uchiha-Hatake blood.

It had started out innocently, Kazuki had simply asked to adopt Obito when the young Uchiha was orphaned. The adoption process was a bit abrupt but Kazuki had laughed when asked about it. He said it had to be rushed. If he didn’t rush it than Momo would have got their first. Which was a fair enough point. No one even noticed him include Kakashi to make it a pack of three as the kid was already a Hatake. Then things started to escalate.

Kazuki started to refer to the two boys as his pups and an overbearing protective streak developed soon after in the self-declared pack leader. Noticing the rough edges between his pups Kazuki appeared to be looking for something. No one realised that he had been looking for another pup until he was suddenly accompanied by three pups. The new addition being Guy. Kazuki was a little too pleased by how well Guy understood the concept of pack.

More Uchiha needed love too so Kazukisoon picked up Shisui and eventually added the mini-pup Itachi when he became so obviously attached to his cousin. On seeing a wistful Iruka watching the pups play Kazuki had all but abducted him to incorporate the boy into the group. Then he came across an unattended Asuma. The lack of adult supervision meant that Kazuki felt that he just had to add the young Sarutobi. Ibiki just seemed to appear one day which was interesting so of course he had to stay; no other reasoning was needed.

Sakumo wasn’t quite sure where all these honorary Hatake’s had come from but he couldn’t bring himself to stop Kazuki. Looking at his brood Kazuki realised they were all boys, his eyes narrowed. There needed to be some girls to balance out the genders. He started with Tsume who was a little old but as an Inuzuka she would have good pack instinct; although what she thought of being an honorary big sister so suddenly was unknown.

Having met Kushina through his uncle Kazuki dragged her into the group. She had spare time now that Minato was Hokage and would benefit from having younger pups to practice her mothering skills on. The other girl that had to be included was Kurenai, she had red eyes. She just had to be added in, one of the boys would like her eventually. Red eyes, just like an Uchiha but not, what’s not to like? The last addition was Rin. She was as Kazuki had heard her talk about wanting to be a medic. That would help the other pups, young boys got into lots of trouble.

Kazuki made sure to teach Kakashi the importance of pack and the boy took to the lesson well. He even brought along his own foundling. Yamato wasn’t sure what he was doing here but apparently he was more than welcome. Kazuki made sure to be very inclusive of Kakashi’s first personal pack-mate. That pup needed some extra attention.

The rest of the villagers were growing concerned. Particularly when Kazuki introduced them all to Orochimaru. For his part Orochimaru was amused to see that this latest facet of a Hatake pack resulted in a pack of Kazuki’s ‘pups’ following him around. They were occasionally useful to have on hand as they were willing to do things for him due to his senior pack status. He noted that the more disruptive the task the more willing the participants and his willingness to suggest appealing tasks gained a following of pups he was most definitely not expecting. When he brought Anko along to one of the pack meetings she was instantly swarmed by the pups and assimilated into the group. Kazuki was very proud of him that day and Anko was his favurite pup for that week and several weeks after.

Curious to see what the result would be Orochimaru described the state of the village orphanage to Kazuki and settled in to see what would happen. Kazuki hadn’t known that the village had an orphanage. He was aware that Uchiha’s were orphaned on occasion but he kept a close eye on the clan children as they were all potential-pups. The idea that there was a collection of pups that no  one wanted…well, that had to be remedied.

On finding the orphanage he quickly noticed one pup in particular that was in desperate need of attention. The pup was far more advanced than its peers and thus at risk of developing poor behaviour if left without sufficient attention. Immediate action was required. The lack of appropriate action resulted in his life-long ban from the orphanage grounds but he had a new pup called Kabuto to make pack.

Kazuki was currently very satisfied as he looked over his pack. The last thing he needed to do was specific to his only fellow Hatake pup. Taking Kakashi more firmly under his wing he instructed the younger Hatake on the values of pack and how to identify the young that needed inclusion into a pack. Kakashi took his lessons to heart knowing that when he was around his pack-leaders age he would need to start making a pack of his own. When he was given his genin it was still a few years early but he could work with this.

When Asuma caught him eyeing off the other genin teams he knew something was off but not quite what it was. He only connected Kakashi’s behaviour with Kazuki’s when his fellow Jonin got very enthusiastic about joint genin team training.

Kakashi was soon of the opinion that all of the Konoha genin that knew his pups were also his pups and he taught them all about the value of making packs the Hatake way.

Kazuki was especially proud of the Naruto pup; he had made the biggest pack of all.

Hatake’s ruled the world.

Kakashi was horrified when he realised how similar Kazuki’s pack forming and Guy’s Power of Youth were.


	2. Sunagakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To prevent Kazuki from growing his pack any larger he is given the position of ambassador in Suna. While there he meets with the Kazekage and things take an unexpected turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did the first thing and this followed it, because we all know how much Gaara needs more friends.

It was meant to be a punishment, sending him to Suna as an ambassador made access to his pack very difficult. Apparently things had been getting out of control, it was as if they blamed him for Kakashi’s pack getting larger. To be fair Kazuki admits that he had been helping Kakashi learn about pack formation from him but that was part of the Hatake heritage. Sakumo had told him pack was important, both your pack and the pack-mates of those who were in your pack. It was just a coincidence that the bigger Kakashi’s pack got the larger Kazuki’s pack also grew.

That was his argument at least but not one believed him. Thus here he was in Suna without his pack. He sighed to himself. Then his nose twitched, wait…somewhere in all this sand was a packmate. It was a faint scent but Kazuki knew all of his pack and his extended pack through Kakashi. What was really interesting was that this one had Naruto’s pack claim all over them.

Gaara had been expecting the leaf ambassador. He had not been expecting Kazuki Hatake and his enthusiastic greeting with claims of pack through Naruto. Gaara had looked confused and Kazuki looked at him suspiciously. Sitting down Kazuki asked the pup what the current state of his own personal pack was like. Of course he said friends and family instead of pack do that the pup would understand. It was very concerning when the pup gave him only three names that considered him pack in the entire population of Suna.

Deciding it was just sad that his distant pack member didn’t really have a pack or even know what pack was Kazuki educated him. He told him all about the rules of pack and what it meant to be an honorary Hatake. Then he asked Gaara if he liked what pack stood for and was delighted when the pup said yes. Saying goodbye and goodnight Kazuki headed for his accommodation. He had plans.

When Kazuki asked him if he wanted help forming bonds with other people Gaara was eager for whatever information the Hatake could give him. Kazuki did warn him that most of what he knew was clan based but Gaara didn’t mind. The Hatake clan seemed to be pretty inclusive and not as selective of its members like most other clans were.

Considering his young pack member and his lack of immediate pack Kazuki explores Suna with a considering eye. Soon there will be a pack worthy of Gaara, future Kazekage. When his time as ambassador is over Gaara has a respectable pack and Kazuki is satisfied with a job well done.  

Unfortunately the Suna elders are not impressed and ask that he be removed from the roster of Suna ambassadors for spreading foreign ideals in Suna.

Gaara overturns that decision when he becomes Kazekage. He also extends an invitation to Kazuki to bring his pack to Suna to meet their extended pack. Chaos ensues.

Tsunade sends him to Kumo as punishment when he returns. Too late she remembers the Raikage’s brother B; and his rapping.


	3. Kirigakure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zabuza and Haku encounter a Konoha shinobi obsessed with pack that follows them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you may have expected the logical follow on from the last chapter but my mind jumped from Gaara to Haku so you get this one instead. Hope you enjoy.

Haku is mostly bemused by the strange leaf shinobi that followed them back to the headquarters of the hidden mist rebellion. Kazuki Hatake is under the strange impression that Zabuza doesn’t know how to take of the Haku pup properly because Haku has been calling himself a tool and has decided that he needs to teach both of them what pack is. He seems relatively harmless but is skilled enough that Zabuza hasn’t been able to shake him. They haven’t had much of a choice in bringing him back with them.

Kazuki still doesn’t think that these two know how pack works. They clearly know that they should have a bond but the shape of it is all wrong for pack. He keeps telling Zabuza about how to care for his pup but he doesn’t think he understands. Haku is a good pup but he should be being protected, not protecting Zabuza. Then the pack he is teaching reaches their home and suddenly why everything they know seems so wrong makes sense.

It’s even worse here, none of them know what pack is. They walk around in fragmented pieces of not-pack, maybe-pack, past-pack, future-pack, not-quite-pack and that’s just the adults. None of the pups apart from Haku even know what pack is! Kazuki suddenly feels sorry for being so harsh on Zabuza, he clearly did the best he knew how to do and Haku is a thriving pup in comparison to these poor things. Something needs to be done. Putting his stealth skills to good use Kazuki scouts out the area where they keep the pups, identifying the ones most in need.

There is a lone young girl with long brown hair hiding by a tent that smells of just-lost-pack, this is the first pup. The second pup smells of want-pack and clearly needs both the protection and confidence that pack can provide. This pup has a visual impairment and a timid nature, he yelps when her is grabbed. The third member Kazuki pick is the future-pack-leader and he is chosen because he looks strong and smells of want-pack but clearly doesn’t know how to make one.

Confident with his selection of the best new pack mates possible Kazuki proceeds to make sure that they learn this lesson well. To that end he ties them to comfortable chairs and starts his lesson. He didn’t want to tie them up but he knows from Zabuza that if he doesn’t they will just run away.

He’s part way through reporting to Mei when Zabuza notices the absence of his shadow, rather Haku points it out to him as he has just reached the part where they first encountered the Hatake. Concerned by the idea of a foreign shinobi in the midst of her people Mei stops the report and sends them both out to find him. When they find the Hatake Zabuza can only stop and stare. Haku allows himself a small smile, somehow he is not surprised.

Kazuki is very proud when Chojuro identifies Gaara as a pack mate during the Kage Summit.

Gaara invites the hidden mist ninja to visit Suna sometime.

He does not tell them Kazuki will probably be there.


End file.
